


Běžec

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Jim, Adult Sebastian, Kid Sebastian, Teen Molly, Teen Sebastian
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Třikrát běží Sebastian, co mu síly stačí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kluk

**Author's Note:**

> Betu mi dělala Lianell!!!! Poděkujte jí...

V horkém jasnu červencového poledne je vše líné se hýbat. Dokonce i věčně otravný hmyz je příliš zmožený horkem na to, aby bzučel. Jen nad pšeničným polem na jasně modré obloze zpívá skřivan, ale není ho vidět. Jediný další zvuk, který je slyšet, je pleskání tenisek o rozpraskaný a místy rozměklý asfalt. Malý kluk běží starou cestou od zámeckého parku.

Vzrostlé kaštany stíní víc ostružiní a šípky v příkopech než samotnou cestu, na které je až nechutné vedro, ale Sebastian dál běží, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Rudý obličej zkřivený odhodláním, střapaté tmavé vlasy se mu lepí na propocené tváře a krk.

Ani nejslabší vánek se neprožene kolem, aby ho ochladil, ale chlapec běží dál. Před očima má svůj jediný cíl: malou kapličku na kraji lesa. Běhává k ní každý den, ale nikdy nedoběhl až k ní. Ale třeba dnes…

Ještě zrychlí, i když ho dech pálí v krku a plicích. Na zaprášeném tílku se jasně rýsují propocená kola.

Sebastian vyplašil nějaké ptáky, kteří se před parnem schovali v keři černého bezu, ale nevšímá si toho. Musí vpřed. Musí doběhnout co nejdál.

Pot ho štípe v očích a má sucho v puse, přes kterou dýchá. Nereaguje ani na bolest v nohách. Musí utíkat. Chce utíkat. Jen utíkat.

Sebastian se překvapeně a trochu roztřeseně zastaví ve stínu starých buků. Nechápavě se rozhlédne po okolí pramene, nad kterým stojí stará kaplička zasvěcená svatému Antonínovi.

Doběhl sem! Je v cíli!

Třepou se mu nohy i ruce, a tak raději dojde k prameni a sedne si. Napije se z něj a chladná voda chutná lépe, než by kdy považoval za možné.

S úsměvem si lehne do trávy, nohy ruce rozhozené do stran a zprudka oddechuje. Pozoruje slunce blikající zpoza bukového listí a vytvářející okolo pramene nazelenalé světlo.

Dech i svaly se mu pomalu uklidní. Sebastian se znovu napije a vesele se zakření na svatého muže vyobrazeného nad vodou. Podívá se na cestu, kterou sem přiběhl. Kroutí se mezi stromy a poli jako had, vypadá strašně dlouhá.

Zvládl by běžet zase zpátky? A třeba až domů?

Sebastian se znovu zakření a rozběhne se vpřed.


	2. Student

Sebastian původně musel na ulici kličkoval, ale teď už mu lidi sami uskakují z cesty. Většina z nich se tváří překvapeně, část pohoršeně a někteří za ním křičí různé nadávky, ale Sebastianovi je to jedno.

Původně byl oblečený do nažehlených tmavých kalhot a bílé košile, ale už dávno nevypadá tak vzorně. Kalhoty mají mokré a od bahna špinavé nohavice, když proběhl jednou z mnoha kaluží, které jsou všude po městě po odpolední bouřce. Konce košile už dávno nejsou zastrčené za páskem a začínají se na ní objevovat fleky od potu.

Nebe je tmavě šedé, ulice vypadají podobně a lidi dál uskakují tmavovlasému mladíkovi z cesty.

Sebastian prudce odbočí do úzké uličky, aby si o trochu zkrátil cestu.

Musí si pospíšit. Musí běžet. Nesmí přijít pozdě.

Normálně mu na dochvilnosti moc nesejde, ale tentokrát- Neodpustí si pozdní příchod, ani kdyby ho mělo přejet auto.

Což se vzápětí skoro stane, když vyběhne z uličky.

Nakonec potenciálně smrtelná nehoda skončí jen vyděšením řidiče a poškrábáním kapoty, když po ní Sebastian částečně přeběhne, přeleze a sklouzne. Ani se neohlédne a běží dál.

Mračí se soustředěním, hruď se mu zvedá v pravidelných intervalech a botasky vydupávají do chodníku tichý neměnný rytmus. Sebastian utíká a vypadá, že nikdy nepřestane.

Ale nakonec se zastaví.

Oběhne roh honosně vypadající budovy a zastaví se u vchodu do divadla.

Před dveřmi stojí jen jediná osoba – trochu posmutnělá brunetka ve slušivých žlutých šatech a krátkém sáčku, která kouká do země. Ale sotva se objeví Sebastian, dívka vzhlédne a její oříškové oči se rozzáří radostí.

„Sebe," usměje se dívka a přejde k zadýchanému a neupravenému mladíkovi.

„Stihneme to?" zeptá se Sebastian a jedním pohybem si setře pot z tváře. Ruku vzápětí utře do kalhot, čímž rozhodně jejich stav nevylepší, ale je mu to jedno.

„Zrovna to začíná," mávne dívka rukou ke vchodu.

Sebastian chce jít ke dveřím, ale zastaví ho ruka na předloktí.

„Už nás tam nepustí," vysvětlí mu dívka klidně. „A tebe by dovnitř stejně nevzali, vypadáš, jako bys proletěl křovím."

„To neva. Třeba pustí tebe, chtěla jsi to vidět," rozhodí Sebastian rukama.

„A co ty?"

„Nevím. Počkám tady, než to skončí," pokrčí Sebastian rameny a prohrábne si vlasy, čímž z nich rovnou udělá vrabčí hnízdo. Jemu samotnému ten nápad zní absurdně.

Na moment uhne pohledem a podívá se po davech lidí, které prochází kolem a nevšímají si ničeho okolo, než se znovu podívá na tvář své dívky.

„Molly, promiň. Já vím, žes to chtěla vidět," začne se Sebastian omlouvat. „Neměl jsem se nikde zdržovat, aspoň bych dorazil včas. Nebo's na mě neměla čekat a měla's jít dovnitř a na mě se vykašlat. Omlouvám se, vážně," zmlkne, když ho Molly chytne za ruku a proplete jejich prsty.

„Nemluv hlouposti," usměje se na něj dívka.

„Nejsi naštvaná?" diví se Sebastian.

„Už ne. To představení dávají i jindy a já bych tam rozhodně nešla sama a nenechala bych tě před dveřmi. Nebo ty bys to snad udělal, kdybych přišla pozdě já?"

„Ne," zavrtí Sebastian hlavou.

„No tak vidíš," usměje se Molly vesele. „A nezlobím se na tebe, i když jsi přišel nebo přiběhl o trochu později. Jsi první, kdo se mnou chtěl jít do divadla a doopravdy přišel."

„Jenže pozdě."

„Ale přišel jsi," hádá se Molly a i nadále má ve tváří úsměv. Pak potřese hlavou a zahákne svůj loket za Sebastianův.

„Nedal by sis zmrzlinu? Kousek odtud je kavárna, ale dělají tam i poháry, dal by sis?"Sebastian se mírně pousměje, když s Molly - se svou přítelkyní přitisknutou k jednomu boku vyrazí do kavárny. V duchu si ovšem nadává za těch pár minut zbytečného zpoždění a slibuje si, že už nikdy pozdě nepřijde.

Kvůli Molly bude vždy a všude včas.


	3. Odstřelovač

Sebastian vytáhne z kapsy telefon, na který mu právě přišla zpráva.

_> Máš dnes volno. Odpočíváš?<_

_> Co je, Jime? Nějaké nové plány na dnešek?<_ odepíše Sebastian a dál pokračuje v chůzi.

Nohy bezmyšlenkovitě pokračují v naučeném pohybu, kdy pokládají jedno chodidlo před druhé a nesou svého majitele davem nic nevnímajících obyvatel Londýna.

Sebastian nemá problémy proplést se davem, lidé automaticky ustupují před jeho mohutnou postavou. Vysoký, svalnatý, široká ramena, polovojenské oblíkání, chladný výraz. Nemusí mít v ruce zbraň a na rameni frčky, aby ti okolo věděli, že mají mít respekt.

Dva tři kroky a Jim, jeho zachránce-lomeno-zaměstnavatel-lomeno-přítel, mu odepíše.

_> Jdu dohrát hru na St. Barts.<_

„To snad nemyslí- Mělo to být později," zamumle Sebastian, jednu nohu ve vzduchu; strnula úlekem, nedokončila pohyb.

 _> Sherly mě pozval<_ přijde další zpráva. A hned za ní další.

_> Večer si vezmi něco, k čemu se nosí KRAVATA!<_

Chodidlo s těžkostí dopadne na zem. Sebastian se zapotácí.

Ukončení hry mělo být až později. A i kdyby mělo být dnes, rozhodně u toho měl být  _on_! Holmesovi jsou příliš nebezpeční, Jim jim nemůže čelit sám!

Sebastian vytočí Jimovo číslo a rychlou chůzí vyrazí vpřed. Jenže Jim hovor nepřijímá, Moranovou jedinou odpovědí je otravné pípání vytáčení, jinak nic. Naštvaně hovor ukončí a ostrá chůze přejde v běh.

Jestli na telefon přišly další zprávy, to Sebastian netuší. Černá krabička, kterou pevně svírá v ruce, ho vůbec nezajímá. On se teď musí soustředit na běh.

Tentokrát lidi vyloženě uskakují z jeho cesty. Uskakují před mužem řítícím se neuvěřitelně rychle ulicemi Londýna. Jeho výraz, nebo ty zlomky, které chodci zachytí, je zpodobněním zlosti a starostlivosti. Možná i zoufalství, ale to by se nikdo neodvážil tvrdit. Rozhodně ne Sebastianovi do očí.

Bývalý voják na poslední chvíli přeletí přes přechod, zelený panáček už se změnil na červeného, ale auta se ještě nerozjela. Přesto někdo z řidičů naštvaně zatroubí.

Sebastian letí dál.

Takhle rychle snad neběžel, ani když ho honili policajti. Ani před vojáky, které zradil a oni se chtěli mstít. Sebastian utíká o život. Ale ne o ten svůj. Utíká o ten Jimův. Ten nemůže čelit soupeři, když mu on nekryje záda. Je to příliš nebezpečné.

Když Sebastian šel, jeho chůze byla v podstatě neslyšná, tiché a lehké našlapování velké kočky. Teď podrážky jeho pevných bot skoro drtí dlažbu pod sebou díky síle nohou a kroků. Přesto nedusají, nepřitahují pozornost zbytečným hlukem. Žádný lovec nedělá při běhu hluk.

Sebastian běží ulicemi, míří k nemocnici St. Barts.

Lidé uskakují jako ovce před vlkem, ale tenhle vlk si jich nevšímá. Oči má upřené vpřed, ale ty nevidí chodce, auta nebo domy. Míří dál, upírají se k nemocnici a Jimovi. Upírají se k jeho cíli.

Další křižovatka, tentokráte svítí červený panáček, ale muž nezastavuje, rovnou vběhne do silnice, po které jezdí auta.

Vzduchem se rozléhají vyděšené výkřiky a skřípání brzd.

Jedno z aut trefí běžce do boku, ale už brzdilo, rána není tak silná, aby Morana srazila k zemi. Přesto pustil mobil ve své ruce a ten se rozletí na kusy, ale Sebastian si toho ani nevšimnul. Jen jeho běh je o zlomek pomalejší a jeho levý bok mnohem bolestivější.

Ale úplně nezastavuje.

Stejně běží dál.

Musí.

Jim čeká. Možná o tom neví, ale čeká.

Musí.

Další křižovatka, další křik a troubení, ale žádný střet. Naštěstí žádný střet. Nemůže si dovolit zdržování. Ne teď, když je nemocnice skoro v dohledu.

Chodidla najednou vypadnou z rytmu a Sebastian skoro spadne díky nečekanému narušení rovnováhy. Několik hlasitých plácnutí chodidel do asfaltu chodníku, než se Moran dokáže zastavit a udržet na nohou.

Pohled upírá na střechu nemocnice.

Tam na římse směrem do boční ulice, ne k němu, stojí vysoká postava v dlouhém kabátu. Může to být jedině Holmes.

A když je na střeše on, bude tam i Jim.

Ve vteřině Moran znovu běží vpřed, ke vchodu do nemocnice. Podrážky drtí asfalt a o pár chvil později i světlé dlaždice vstupní haly nemocnice.

První myšlenka míří k výtahům, ale ty jsou pomalé. Jsou pomalé a on nemůže jen tak stát a čekat. Musí něco dělat. Musí běžet.

Musí za Jimem.

Schody jsou jeho volba, i když jde o několik pater. Pořád lepší než výtahy, pořád lepší než čekání.

Bere schody po třech. Má na to dost dlouhé nohy i dost sil. I po onom běhu přes město má dost sil, aby zvládl schody.

Tentokrát jeho kroky jde slyšet. Dupot a šustění oblečení se dost hlasitě nese prázdným schodištěm pro zaměstnance.

Trvá to věčnost nebo jen pár chvil a kratičkých minut, než se Sebastian konečně dostane ke dveřím na střechu. Na okamžik se zarazí a zhluboka nadechne. Jedna ruka na klice od dveří, druhá na rukojeti jeho zbraně, kterou vytáhne z jejího místa pod paží.

Nehlučně pootevře dveře.

Všude je ticho, jen z dálky z ulic dole doléhá nějaké volání a hluk aut.

Beze zvuku vejde na rovnou plochu střechy a pistol mu skoro vypadne z ruky.

Na střeše už není žádný Holmes. Je tam jen Jim.

Jen Jim, který leží na zemi, okolo hlavy kaluž krve, v ruce zbraň.

Jim, který je mrtvý.

„Ne," vydechne Moran nevěřícně a klopýtavě dojde k tělu. Metr od Moriartyho nohy se mu podlomí kolena a on na ně padne, aniž by ho zajímala bolest po pádu nebo cokoliv jiného.

Jak se tohle mohlo stát?

Konec měl být později. Měl být později a měl být úplně jiný. Jim to měl přežít.

Jak se mohlo stát tohle?

Vždyť sem běžel. Běžel, co mohl, proč to nestačilo? Proč nedoběhl včas? Proč ho nestihl zachránit? Jak mohl být pozdě? Jak může být pozdě?

Pohled mu padne na zbraň ve své ruce.

Použije ji.

Ale ne, neobrátí ji proti sobě. Najde toho zmetka Holmese. Najde toho hajzla a zabije ho. Tohle je jeho chyba a on za ni bude platit.


End file.
